You want me to wear what? (Part 2)
by If you feel the same for me
Summary: Part two based off of the following anonymous prompt: Sam convinces Mercedes to dress up as a comic book character for Halloween. Because ya'll asked so nicely... here is part two! Not Halloweeny but...This is what happens after Mercedes says yes.


"C'mon! Are you guys DONE yet?!" Sam was getting impatient. The doors were opening in 30 minutes. The crowd was lined up around the block. And he hadn't seen THE costume… yet.

The door cracked opened and a visibly agitated Kurt Hummel peaked out. Sam tried to see his way in but, Kurt was really good at…blocking.

"LOOK Sam! Do you know how long it takes to get spandex up and over those hips? AND make it look damn good? Give us a moment. And that's not a request. We will be ready before the doors open so PLEASE go find something to do. Draw a picture or… something." Kurt huffed.

The door slammed shut, almost clipping the end of Sam's nose.

"Yeah, he can be really, uh, focused… when he is in work mode." Blaine flexed in the mirror right outside of the dressing room. He'd been prancing around in his old NightBird costume for almost two hours. He was ready and on time! Why couldn't Kurt and Mercedes get on with it? Didn't they know how much Sam was anxiously awaiting to see his creation come to life?

"Ugh!" Was all Sam could manage to express. He was just ready to see it!

"I can hear you out there!" Kurt yelled from the other side of the dressing room.

"Let's… let's set up the tables." Blaine suggested as he set off in a sprint and a belted out a loud "CAW" down the aisle of the bookstore.

"Maybe this wasn't the best idea Kurt." Mercedes was eyeing the costume in the mirror. It fit in ALL the right places. Was this even appropriate to wear in public? Wasn't this an all age's event?

"Mercedes, if it's one thing I know, it's my way around a sewing machine. This costume is amazing, IF I may say so myself… and I do!" Kurt was beyond pleased with how the costume turned out. The clasp of his hands in excitement and the goofy grin on his face said as much. Mercedes couldn't help but wonder if her two favorite boys conspired together to put her in this get-up.

"Okay but this Lycra is riding up my… ugh! Okay, okay. Sam… HOW? Why? What am I doing in this… costume?" Mercedes could do nothing but laugh and shake her head.

5 minutes to show time. May as well just go for it.

Sam made sure that the table was positioned correctly. The newest comic books to his latest collection were sitting nice and crisp at each end of the long wooden table, with a silver table cloth donned upon it. A banner with his name and likeness displayed proudly across the back wall. The crowd growing anxious on the outside of the front glass doors. He could make out at least 10 people who were rocking a costume of their own from the previous comics he'd authored. Well, Mercedes definitely wouldn't be the only one in costume today.

A large chair, shaped like a tilt-o-whirl sat a few paces back from the table. It would be where Gazelle would sit and greet her awaiting fan-base. He and Blaine worked hard to restore the chair back to its somewhat former glory. He was happy that Blaine, his boyish charm and suave politeness, were able to talk the nice owners of the comic bookstore into dragging that thing in here. It would be the final piece that would draw Gazelle from comic book pages to real life. No one else understood why Gazelle's secret lair held a tilt-o-whirl shaped chair… but the sentiment wouldn't be lost on Mercedes. And that's all that mattered.

The clock ticked obnoxiously on the wall to his right. Exactly 2 minutes and 36 seconds until the doors opened.

All of a sudden the door of the dressing room snatched opened, and out walked Gazelle in all of her glory. It was as if she stepped off the pages of the comic book itself. The Evanites (Self-proclaimed Sam Evan comic book fans) were going to most definitely crap themselves.

Mercedes strode across the room in a one piece deep purple body suit. The costume was completed with thigh high silver boots, a silver infinity belt, a long flowing train, in various shades of violet, that started at her waist and floated down to lick right at the heels of her boots (Gazelle's own version of a cape), and a matching plum and mauve colored mask. She stepped right up to Sam, hands on her hips and with her signature smile that gave an air of confidence (even if she wasn't feeling quite up to par) and asked "So? What do you think?"

What did he think? At that moment, Sam Evans WASN'T thinking. He could barely will words to form in his mind. All he could see was curves. The shape of the material Mercedes was wearing, hugging her thighs and hips. Caressing the dip in her back, conforming to the fullness of her breasts, riding up the length of her…

"Well? Pick your mouth off the ground Sam. Have some couth for goodness sake!" Kurt's tone snapped Sam back into reality. "Tell our Diva how amazing she looks and how freakishly talented her best friend is with a needle and thread."

"I… yup. I… yeah. I… it's… I mean, I think… yeah." That sums up all of the brain matter that Sam could gather to describe Mercedes… Gazelle… in her costume. There were many reasons why Sam decided to pursue a career in comics. The fact that Cosplay… especially costumes… turned him on more than any piece of Victoria Secrets ever could, meant something. If he liked it, his fans were sure to lose it over Gazelle.

"It works." Is the sentence he finally came up with.

"It damn well better, cuz this might be the one and ONLY time Gazelle makes a real live appearance." Mercedes rolled her eyes. She loved Sam and would do ANYTHING for him, obviously. But this wasn't about to become a habit.

"Show time! Ready to open these doors?" Blaine was already pulling the glass doors open.

Sam suddenly didn't feel ready to share Mercedes with the rest of the world. He really, really wished that he had seen the outfit ahead of time. He wished he had a bit of time to figure out just how quickly he could get Mercedes out of that costume for a little private role playing…


End file.
